A Little Help
by celticgina
Summary: When someone on the team runs into a problem, help is there, if pride and emotion doesn't get in the way. For Ilovetvalot, because she rocks


**First of all, this is for Tracia. I hope it makes you happy. You deserve it!**

**Having said that, I should probably explain to you all that I have these story bunnies. They are kind of like a muse, but not so lofty. They take my basic story ideas and run away with them. Some are sweet, some are quirky and some are a little naughty. This means, my stories have a vague outline, but then they get hijacked. Therefore, please be patient?**

**Constructive reviews are always welcomed, as are hosanas.**

**A LITTLE HELP**

Chapter 1

Even though she was bone tired, there was something satisfying about being able to sign off and close a file. This one could have been worse. LEO was smart enough to call them in early. Thank God for Emily's language skills. Once they translated the pages of the book left at the scenes, it made the other evidence fall into place. JJ was so glad Emily was with them. Doing this job with her friend made the Testosterone laced world of law enforcement easier.

She grimaced as she rolled her neck around and felt it pop. If only all her problems were made easier with someone else's presence. No. She wouldn't go down that road. It was too late at night for a pity party.

As JJ put the files on Hotch's desk and bid him good night, he asked her to close the door and stay a moment. Hotch was never a cheery sort, but even for him, he was pretty somber. Her heart fell. This wasn't going to be good.

"JJ, I don't want to overstep here. But as your supervisor, I have to sign off on all the requests that come through here. I understand you are taking quite a lot of money from your 401K. Is everything alright?"

Shit.

It hadn't occurred to her that Hotch would see the request. She certainly didn't expect him to comment if he did. The man was notoriously closed mouthed. As she tried to think of a easy, socially acceptable explanation, his eyes bored into her.

Shit.

He was a profiler for God's Sake. He would probably figure it out. He probably already had. She took a deep breath and explained it all succinctly. Make it simple and short. Don't fall apart JJ, she warned herself.

"Yeah, I know it's not the best financial decision. But daycare for Henry has become pretty expensive and I needed the cash right now. Once he is in school full time and that expense is cut, I plan to double up my contribution."

There. Short, to the point and without sounding maudlin. JJ congratulated herself. Hopefully, that would end this really awkward conversation. Hotch nodded briefly and then his eyes narrowed slightly.

Shit.

He just figured it out. She might have known.

"Where's Will in all this?"

"Gone. Frankly, he was always miserable up here. He stayed mostly because of Henry. He's been trying to get me to come live down south, but really, we both knew he could do his job anywhere. Mine was really here. Finally, I guess my hours and being alone in a strange city caught up. He sends me some money. He will see Henry. But really, it's mostly me. So, that's it."

She turned toward the door, hoping to miss the brief flare of sympathy in his eyes. Having a man leave you and his child because he hates where he lives and you're just not enough incentive keep him here was enough. She didn't need pity too. She nodded briefly at him and tried to leave.

The doorway was blocked. Apparently, she hadn't closed the door all the way.

Shit.

Rossi was standing there with a face like a thundercloud. Great. Now her humiliation was complete. Over the years working here, she had tried to keep her spark of attraction to him firmly under control. It was ridiculous, she would tell herself. He was a world famous author. He was brilliant. He was handsome, charming and mesmerizing. He was never going to be interested in someone like her. She would remind herself this was a schoolgirl crush.

"Aaron, can I have the room?"

It was a phrased as a question, but none of them believed it to be a request. Hotch pulled himself even more stiffly and opened his mouth. Whatever objection he planned was lost before the first syllable. Something unspoken passed between the two men and Hotch left his office. This time the door was firmly and carefully closed. Thank heaven for small favors she thought. JJ took a deep breath to herself. She needed to keep this together and just get out of here. She looked up into his eyes. The room suddenly got very small.

Shit.

Schoolgirl crush. She repeated those words to herself like a mantra. Honestly, the man's presence was a little overwhelming. His clothes, even after a long day, were still crisp and unrumpled. She could even detect a trace of that very subtle fragrance she always associated with him. It always made her a little weak at….schoolgirl crush, JJ!

His eyes pinned her. Why did people always rave about blue eyes, she wondered in that brief moment? The man had the most compelling liquid eyes. Right now, they were warm and still a little angry. Schoolgirl crush. She forced herself to take another breath and gain some control.

"Rossi, I don't have time for this…"

"Four months. He's been gone four months, hasn't he? How have you been managing?"

"How did you know?"

She hadn't told anyone. It was embarrassing and she needed to process all this meant to her first. The truth that he hadn't even attempted to sleep with her for months before that was even more mortifying. She hadn't planned on sharing any of this with the class.

How did he know? David Rossi fought for control. In the dim light of the desk lamp and corner lamp that illuminated the room, he took in all the details of a woman he had spent years memorizing. It was 4 months ago she began to look even more tired. Not that she wasn't almost perfectly beautiful. He had perfected the art of JJ watching covertly years ago. At first, it was her beauty. Then her inner core of strength and gentleness had called to him. He longed to take it and her to himself to keep. He had died a little when the southerner had swept her off her feet and got her pregnant. He gloried in glow as her pregnancy progressed. When her son was born and she matured even more as a mother, there was a part of him that ached to be a part of all that.

Four months ago, clearly something had changed. She was rushing through her reports. It wasn't the hurry of a mother looking to see her child. Now she watched the clock constantly. She was worried about paying for daycare. It made more sense now.

"What do you need? Keep your investments intact. What do you need?"

His eyes had warmed even more. Really, she thought, how did the man do that? As the words and their meaning sunk in she gasped.

"What? No. No. No."

Each repetition became louder and stronger. Did he really think she would just take money from him? Henry was her son and her responsibility. She straightened up. Schoolgirl crush or not, she was not expecting any man to save her. She headed for the door.

His hand shot out and clasped her arm. The contact and the spark between them took them both by surprise. They stood a moment, just looking at the point of contact, his hand curled around her much smaller shoulder. His thumb began to caress her through her dress shirt. It seemed to have a mind of its own.

She stared at that thumb. It was as if there was a core of heat, almost energy radiating from that point. It spread through both energizing and at the same time created a smoldering lethargy coursing along her veins.

She glanced up. He had been staring at his thumb and then met her eyes. That intense heat was focused on her. She had to remind herself how to breathe.

"JJ"

Even his voice could caress.

Shit.

She had to pull herself away from him, physically and emotionally. Schoolgirl crush, JJ, schoolgirl crush.

He tightened his hand briefly and caressed her arm one last stroke before he released her. His reluctance was written all over him.

After swallowing, she managed to find her voice.

"Dave, thank you. I will be fine. Good night..."

She tried to go past him. He leaned back against the closed door, arms crossed, head slightly tilted to one side. She knew that stance. He was becoming an unmovable force.

Shit.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he beat her to the punch.

"JJ. You can't mortgage your future. The tax implications alone will kill you. What do you need? No. This isn't a matter of can I help, but rather how much help can I give you. I know you have your pride and I am probably trampling all over it. But I have it. You didn't ask. Let me do this for you. I would do this for any of you."

This time it was her head tilted to one side. This time, she said it out loud, but added a descriptive.

"Bullshit."

**I am hoping to keep this out of the hokey range. And yeah, I know I took some liberties with canon. But hell, that's half the fun of writing this stuff. We can make the crap we hate, (Emily leaving, JJ & HENRY etc) go away. **

**Chocolate and love, feed my bunnies!**


End file.
